Rena And The Raven
by MissyMouse626
Summary: Rena, a naive Hufflepuff in her 2nd year at Hogwarts has a interesting and overwhelming first start when she discovers who her family really is and befriends a Ravenclaw, Ian Crissis. These are 2 new characters with the main focus, as well as Harry Potter and everyone else playing a part in the story as well!


AN: This is a work in-progress. Positive constructive feedback is encouraged! Thanks hope you enjoy!

* Harry Potter universe/stories do not belong to me. That of course belongs to the wonderful, J.K. Rowling. *

This is set after where Cursed Child left off, maybe a year after. Although it is focusing on 2 new characters who I created, I hope to incorporate the Harry Potter characters and more into the story. Thanks for reading. :)

Dedicated to my Ravenclaw best friend :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Adventurous Start

Ian, bright blue eyed, brown hair, handsome, outgoing Ravenclaw walked swiftly through Kings Cross station, owl and trunks on cart being pushed in front of him. His mother and father walking proud behind him as they stop just before platform 9. He was excited to be going back to Hogwarts for the new year and see his friends. He looked back at his parents, who have always been by his side. "Alright, here we go again!" His father shouted and they took off on a running start and into the wall of platform 9 and 10, and entering platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express is boarding as they enter. Ian waved goodbye to his parents, as he headed for the train not paying attention and bumped into a girl. A girl, shy and naive, pretty, short brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes that instantly grabbed your attention. She only carried one trunk and was holding her owl and wand in the same hand. She had on jeans and her hufflepuff sweatshirt with a heart pendant necklace dangling from her. Ian, with his cart with 2 trunks and his owl with his Ravenclaw scarf hanging off the cart clashed with the girl, causing both to drop their belongings in the middle of the platform.

"Ouch" the girl exclaimed.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Ian exclaimed helping the girl up locking his blue eyes with her brown eyes.

"Oh, it's uh it's quite alright. Ludi seems to be fine so uh no harm done." The girl answered noticing Ian, who seemed quite familiar.

"Here. Let me help you," Ian says as he reaches for her owl. "Ludi, that's a pretty name for an owl."

"Thank you. What's yours?"

"Ian, I mean my owl, oh, uh he's Hatter." Ian says nervously. Laughing.

The girl laughing a little explains. "Hatter?" Looks at the owl, "I like it. Seems to fit him."

The train's whistle blows.

"Oh we better go. Here," he hands her her trunk, and she hands him his ravenclaw scarf.

"Yes, uh thank you again." She walks towards the train. "Ian, my name's Rena by the way."

"See you at Hogwarts Rena."

Ian walks to another cart of the train and joins his friends in a cabin not realizing he is still holding Rena's leather journal which fell out of her trunk when they collided. Rena sits in an empty cabin.

"Well Ludi, it almost was a bad start. But I think this is going to be something, well, adventurous." She says to the bird. She recalls Ian's interactions and seems to feel like she knows him from somewhere but can't recall. Like he is an old friend, but they've only just met. This year at Hogwarts will be interesting.

The train leaves, and Rena looks out the window holding her heart pendant. The ride seems peaceful. Sunshine. Occasionally the Trolley Witch would come by. Rena always would get a chocolate frog, she could not stay away.

Eating her second chocolate frog, she notices it has gotten somewhat dark. As she stares out the window she notices shooting dark fog following the train. Dementors.

Her cabin door flies open, afraid it's one of them Rena jumps up with her wand.

"Whoa, it's ok. Calm down. You need to come with me."

"Harry Potter?" Rena exclaims with a surprised face.

"Yes. Let's go. Now." Harry Potter, once the boy who lived now the head of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry. exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter uh we can't just leave a moving train?"

"Shh- We're almost to Hogsmeade. I just have to keep you hidden well enough. Until then."

"Why? What have I done. Mr. Potter I assure you I didn't mean to do anything."

"I will explain, as soon as we're safe." Harry pulls Rena into the storage closet in the cart. "Shh. be very quiet. Ron is taking care of the dementors on the train."

Rena stays quiet. Unsure and scared as to why this is happening. She's only been at Hogwarts one year. No friends, she only talks to a few students, kept to herself and studied. She didn't really know how to make friends and was afraid to out-speak herself. A little behind all the students due to her childhood, well, she didn't have a childhood. Foster homes, every twist and turn. She never received her Hogwarts letter until several of them finally became overloaded at the current school she was attending, throwing a bit of chaos in the mixture. Luckily someone at the school had had their eye on Rena and showed her where she was supposed to be, led her to Ollivanders, and then addressed her as to when to be at platform 9 ¾ . And how to do the wall, which she took her time on after spying on other young wizards. Most of her first year was spent catching up, and so this year she is in her right classes. She's someone you wouldn't really notice except for maybe at dinner. So, suddenly being tracked by dementors and escorted from danger by the famous Harry Potter himself and Ronald Weasley just does not add up.

The train arrives at the Hogsmeade station. The closet door is swung open to a heavy-breathing Ronald Weasley.

"Well, that was fun. We're at Hogsmeade. Oh I'm Ron," Ron exclaims.

"Rena." Rena answers.

"Alright come on. " Harry grabs Rena by the arm.

"Hey, I can walk."

"Stay close. Let's go" Harry exclaims. Then He, Ron and Rena walk down and instantly hop in a boat. Ron uses his wand with a spell to accelerate the boat to Hogwarts.

"When are you going to explain Mr. Potter?" Rena exclaims.

Ron looks at Harry, as Harry catches his gaze. "Yes, Mr. Potter, explain." Ron jokes.

"Shut up Ron," He says turning his gaze to Rena. "Look. it will be soon. There's someone you have to meet first."

Rena looks out at the castle as they approach. Hagrid stands at the dock, surprised to see Harry, Ron, and Rena in a boat.

"Harry! Ron! Pleasure to see you at Hogwarts again! Rena, how are you?"

"Hi Hagrid." Rena exclaims as she steps out. Ron and Harry both hug Hagrid.

"We'd love to stay and chat Hagrid, but unfortunately we have a meeting." Harry exclaimed.

"Oh of course. Stop by on your way out, you know where to find me!" Hagrid replies.

"Rena! Hey, Rena!" Ian was running up the passageway.

"Hey Ian."

"Uh, I didn't get this back to you. I'm sorry." He hands her, her leather journal.

"Oh thank you, it must have fell out of my trunk. I'm gonna need this." Rena exclaims.

"You're Welcome, see ya around?"

"Sure, I'm always in the library." She squints, Why did she say that?

"Alright, I'll check there for ya."

"Ok."

Ian runs off, as Rena is gently pulled by Harry.

* * *

Harry and Ron pace back and forth behind Rena who is awkwardly sitting in a chair in Headmistress McGonagall's office, once home to Albus Dumbledore.

"So is anyone going to spea-" Rena is cut off due to a cluttering noise from the chimney, and then someone comes out of the chimney.

"Finally, Minister thank you for gracing us with your presence." McGonagall states.

"Hi dear," Ron addresses her and greets her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. Have you told her anything." The Minister addresses.

"No, we haven't yet Hermione." Harry exclaims.

"Alright."

"Uh excuse me, yeah, so can we go ahead and explain this?" Rena breaks the sweet interaction. Hermione stares at her in awe, and looks as if she may start crying.

"Right. Hi Rena, I'm the Minister of Magic, Hermione. Which I am sure you know-"

"I know. Uh Sorry." Rena exclaims.

"Allow me. 22 years ago, the battle of Hogwarts was only just beginning. Hermione Granger, as you know, cast a spell to protect her parents from what was going to happen. She made them forget her. Unfortunately, and I am sorry Hermione, we just recently found out of their passing in a car crash 10 years ago leaving their 6 year old daughter into the treacherous foster system-" Headmistress is interrupted.

"You're speaking of my parents?" Rena says.

"Yes. you are the younger sister of Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic. I know it's a lot to take in, but she is now fully responsible for you. You have been placed in her custody instead of going back to that 'foster' system at the end of the school year and christmas break as well." Headmistress finishes.

"I'm sorry, I know this is all so fast and sudden. I hadn't known until now otherwise I would have acted sooner on it. But I am here for you and will take care of you. I know you are 16 and you can basically do almost everything, but I do still hope to be part of your life." Hermione exclaims.

Rena is silent as she is in tears and overwhelmed. "I um I understand, this is a lot. It's just a lot to take in. And I um appreciate this and I'm happy to know, but this doesn't explain the Dementors. Why were they after me?"

"We have a seen a number of Dementors in the past few weeks, and we are investigating it. We understood they would be on your trail when we dug into your past and our past. One of the foster homes you stayed in, the Crissis family, they were wizards with good hearts. They knew you were a wizard but you didn't yet so they stayed hidden. Do you recall them?" Hermione insists.

"Uh No, I don't." Rena states.

"They must have made you forget. There was some incident, well, Voldemort has a daughter. And at that time as we have found out she needed something from the Crissis and she killed them, but before, they had hid you. And the Minister at that time erased your memory. We believe Voldemort's daughter, Delphini, has a following and they are our enemies. They figured out you are related to the Minister of Magic and they came after you. That's all we have so far.

They also had a son at that time, he was spared. The night of the accident, he was at his friends house. He's a Ravenclaw here, Ian Crissis."

Thought's flood Rena's head. That's why Ian seemed so familiar and welcoming. She did know him, although she doesn't remember.

* * *

Rena is studying in the library later the next day. She is somewhat stressed with her hair pulled back and focused on finding the books she needs. Ian finds her.

"Rena, hey!" Ian walks up to her.

"Oh look raven boy found me!" She exclaims.

"Haha funny puff." They both laugh. "What are you studying," reading the title. "The Battle Of Hogwarts, Minister Of Magic history..what you need these for."

"Nothing really, um can you keep a secret?" Rena asks.

"Uh sure I can." Ian replies. Rena nods her head and leads Ian back to a corner.

"This must be a big secret puff."

"It is raven boy, don't worry." Rena looks around and at the time no one is there.

"I have lived my whole life never knowing anyone of my family. My parents died when I was six. And the family that was close to adopting me were killed, and I don't remember them. And now, I just found out I am the younger sister of the Minister Of Magic, Hermione Granger."


End file.
